1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions, and particularly, to a television with a function of switching television programs and a related method.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control is usually used to switch television programs of a television. However, televisions in public places, such as a waiting hall, cannot be operated by an audience to select a preferred television program, therefore, the programs currently on those television might be less attractive to certain audience.